<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Across Hallowed Ground by The_Shy_One</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27891136">Across Hallowed Ground</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Shy_One/pseuds/The_Shy_One'>The_Shy_One</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Me and the devil walkin' side by side [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Criminal Minds (US TV), Lucifer (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Autism Spectrum, Autistic Spencer Reid, Crossover, Drabble, M/M, Therapy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:27:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>757</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27891136</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Shy_One/pseuds/The_Shy_One</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer discussed with Linda why he feels so drawn by SSA Dr. Reid.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Linda Martin &amp; Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)/Spencer Reid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Me and the devil walkin' side by side [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2042320</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>82</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Across Hallowed Ground</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He couldn’t stop thinking about the young FBI agent from last night. The way Spencer stared at Lucifer when Lucifer gently kissed the back of his hand, the soft acceptance that Lucifer would leave despite the questions that the man wanted to ask. Lucifer kept his deal, despite knowing he wanted to spend time with the man, curious about the man.</p><p>So, instead of doing what he wanted - which was going to the hotel where the agent was likely to be, probably in one of those fluffy white robes that he saw in human movies - he goes to Linda, wanting her help to sort out what was currently spinning in his mind. </p><p>He enters the room as he usually does with a playful wink and saying,” You’ll never guess what happened to me.”</p><p>“Does it have to do with that recent serial murder case?” She asks. As he nods, smiling brightly, Linda says “You were mentioned in the papers this morning in aiding in the case.”</p><p>“And for good reason, I helped them locate the dastardly sod since he was targeting people coming from my club.” He sits on the couch, watching as his therapist processes this, similar to every instance when he insisted that he was in fact the devil. “But that’s not the important thing that happened to me.”</p><p>“What would that be Lucifer?” She asks, curious. </p><p>“I met one of the FBI agents and I think I like him,” Lucifer says. He leans onto the couch, risk wrinkling his suit to get some comfort from the furniture that Linda’s office provided.</p><p>“You think you do?” She probes as she always does with some of the statements that Lucifer said. Her eyes watching as Lucifer shifts on her couch for a moment - uncomfortable, at least visibly enough to show her - before answering her.</p><p>“I’m not sure since interacting with him is different.”</p><p>“How is it different with this agent?”</p><p>“It was different. As if he were playing by the social rules instead of enacting them. It’s hard to explain.”</p><p>“Was it worrying that he wasn’t following the social rules or exciting that he didn’t?” Linda asks carefully. She writes something down on a pad, which Lucifer eyes with suspicion.</p><p>“No, it wasn’t worrying. It was refreshing really not to be expected to follow along with some arbitrary rule that you humans enforce.” He said, tone a bit more ridged. “He wasn’t a demon hiding among humans if that’s what you’re worried about Linda.” </p><p>“I wasn’t, Lucifer,” She says, smiling. “I was thinking that you might have made a connection with someone.”</p><p>“A connection?” He says, a bit confused. What did Linda mean by that? As he leans way from the back of the couch, he asks her that. “What do you mean by that?”</p><p>“You connected to someone who is outside your family or workplace. He might be in the same field in catching criminals, but he isn’t a coworker you would see every day.” She explains to him. “He could become a friend, someone to confide in about things that might be bothering you.”</p><p>“Aren’t I paying you for that?”</p><p>“No, I’m here to offer help in processing problems and the tools in which to solve them. A friend is someone who can give comfort and provide support when they can.”</p><p>Lucifer stares into space for a moment, processing that. What Linda said made sense, at least as much as it could to a Fallen Angel that’s ruled over Hell for a few Millennia. Mazikeen was a friend, hs been since he picked her to be his right hand when it came to ruling over Hell and with running Lux.</p><p>Friend didn’t quite fit Reid even if that’s how it appeared to others for now. Lucifer knew there could be something more between them if Lucifer chose to give Reid a way to keep in touch. Lucifer could get into the habit of texting more frequently. It was an easier form of communication than writing letters or making a call.</p><p>“Thank you for your insight, Linda.” He said, getting up from the couch quickly. He hardly noticed her looking confused and trying to say something as he rushed for the door. “No need to worry, I’ve paid in full for our session!”</p><p>He misses her bewildered look as he exits, excited to go to Reid’s hotel room to explain that he wanted to keep in contact. It wasn’t like the Devil to let things slide through his grasp if they brought pleasure after all.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I got the idea to do this fic after a recent comment on another fic I did with these two and knew I couldn't resist. Shoutout to PersonaShadowEgo for inspiring this drabble!</p><p>Depending on how my brain is over the next few weeks, I might do something else with these two since I love writing those two interacting! Just a ton of fun!</p><p>Hopefully, it was a fun drabble to read! :D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>